Phineas y Ferb vacaciones en paris
by victorflynnfletcher15
Summary: Phineas,Ferb,Isabella y Candace se van de vacaciones a Paris Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mi; le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff Swampy Marsh
1. Parte 1

PHINEAS Y FERB: VACACIONES EN PARIS PARTE 1

Linda (Mama): *sale al patio* Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?

Phineas: Ah hola estamos experimentando con autos de juguete y baterías para convertirlos en autos de control remoto

Linda: Oh,que brillantes ,les venia a decir que pasado mañana nos iremos de vacaciones a Paris;si quieren pueden invitar a sus vamos a pasar muy bien

*Isabella aparece de la nada*

Isabella: ¿Van a ir a Paris? ¿Puedo ir?

Phineas: Claro

Linda: Pero Isabella,debes decirle a tu madre que te de permiso

Isabella: Si,Sra Flynn *se va a su casa*

Phineas: Ferb,que te parece ¡Vamos a ir a Paris! Comenzemos a empacar en unos instantes

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

*Mientras tanto en casa de Isabella*

Sra Shapiro: Esta bien,Isabella;si puedes ir a Paris,aunque yo no pueda ir,ya que tengo que irme al sur del país a visitar a una tia que esta ,te doy estas maletas,hija *se las da* Oh,y casi se me olvida;debes darle este botiquín de primeros auxilios a la Sra Flynn;esto es por si acaso.

Isabella: Si,mama

Sra Shapiro: Ah,y no olvides tu telé llamarme de vez en cuando

Isabella: Okey,mama *se va a casa de PnF*

*Mientras tanto en cas de PnF*

Phineas: Bien,todas nuestras maletas están listas,también tenemos la caseta para Perry,y nuestra caja de herramientas portá falta…

Isabella: *entra al patio con las maletas* Hola Phineas ¿Qué están haciendo?

Phineas: Recien acabando de empacar

Isabella: Yo también tengo todo listo

Phineas: Solo falta esperar que llegue Candace

*mientras tanto*

Candace: *cantando con la melodía de Estrellita donde estas,mientras hace la maleta* Jeremy,Jeremy va a en Paris vamos a estar….. Lalalalalalala *es interrumpido por su mama*

Linda: Candace,ya los Phineas,Ferb e Isabella están listos. Y tu ¿Qué estas esperando?

Candace: Busco mis mejores vestidos porque Jeremy vendrá a Paris también *abraza su muñeco*

Linda: Esta bien,Candace;te espero *baja las escaleras*

Candace: Esta bien mama *cierra sus maletas*

Linda: *interrumpe a candace de nuevo* De hecho,Jeremy ya esta abajo con los niños

Candace: *se va corriendo hacia el patio*

*Mientras tanto*

Phineas: Isabella; Ferb y yo hemos preparado un cronograma para lo que vamos a hacer en Paris

Isabella: *sonrojándose* ¿Cómo una cena romántica al aire libre?

Phineas: Tal vez. De hecho,en mi Iphone tengo un GPS que nos permitirá encontrar el mejor restaurante de Paris

Isabella: *se sonroja y se desmaya*

Phineas: *ve a Isabella desmayada que cae sobre sus pies* ¿Isabella? *la recoje del suelo* ¿Isabella? ¡Reacciona! Isabella…..Oh,tengo un plan *le da un beso en la mejilla a Isabella*

Isabella: *se despierta* ¿Phineas? *se sonroja* Gracias por despertarme *le da un beso en la mejilla*¨

Phineas: Awwww *se desmaya y cae en brazos de Isabella*

Isabella: Ay,lo despertare *lo besa un la mejilla*

Phineas: *se despierta* Gracias Isa

Isabella: De nada

Ferb: *rompe cuarta pared* El amor es asi de contagioso

Candace: *sale corriendo* Phineas,Ferb,Isabella agarren sus maletas que ya nos vamos

Lawrence: Apresurense,chicos

Candace: *agarra la maleta de Phineas,Ferb e Isabella* Chicos,permíteme ayudarles

Isabella: Gracias. Oye,Phineas,yo no sabia que tu hermana tiene esa gran habilidad de agarrar 3 maletas a la vez

Phineas: Si,asi es.

*Phineas,Ferb e Isabella se montan en el auto y se van al aeropuerto*

15 minutos despues…..

Lawrence: Bien,ya llegamos al aeropuerto

Candace: Bien ahora buscare a Jeremy

Phineas: Yo ire con Isabella por unas gaseosa y unas revistas de Marvel

Ferb: *se aparece con unas gaseosas*

Phineas: Vaya,Ferb,si que eres rápido

Vocero del aeropuerto: Señores pasajeros,para su destino a la ciudad de Paris,Francia; por favor dirigirse a la puerta 15

*Todos se montan en el avión*

Phineas: Un avión….Isabella ¿Quieres ser mi compañera de puesto?

Isabella: Me encantaría,Phineas. Sentemosnos donde la ventana

Phineas: Esta bien

Candace: *entrando al avión* Bueno,si Jeremy no esta en el aeropuerto;debe estar en algún lugar de este avión

Jeremy: Candace

Candace: ¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces en la cabina del piloto?

Jeremy: Mi tio es piloto de avión

Candace: Ah, vemos en el aterrizaje

Vocero: Estamos apunto de despegar,abróchense sus vuelo durara solo 10 horas. Despegamos en: 10..9.8…7…

Isabella: *agarra la mano de Phineas*

Phineas: ¿Qué pasa Isa?

Isabella: Siempre me da miedo el despegue de un avión

Vocero: 3..2.1.. *despega el avión*

Phineas: Isabella,abre los ojos,ya estamos en las mira la ventana

Isabella: Awwww,Phineas,todo se ve tan hermoso

Ferb: *toma fotos desde la ventana*

*Mientras tanto,Perry sale de su jaula,y pone un muñeco igual a el; Despues Perry abre una compuerta en l suelo del avión,y sale colgando por debajo*

Monograma:Buen dia Agente P,lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones,bueno,no las interrumpo,porque es una coincidencia de que también Doofenshmirtz se encuentre en Paris. Esta vez,al parecer construyo un artefacto totalmente tanto,espera que aterrize el avión,ya faltan unos 10 minutos

*Perry vuelve a meterse en su jaula que esta en el avión*

Vocero: Atencion, a punto de aterrizar en Paris

Isabella: Woojooo

Phineas: Siiii

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

Linda: Niños,por favor,síganme y ayúdenme a bajar las maletas

Candace: Si,ya estoy casi que me desmayo por cargar estas pesadas maletas

Phineas: Esta bien,mama *agarra su maleta*

Isabella: *agarra su maleta*

Ferb *agarra su maleta*

Linda: Candace,hasme el favor y acompaña a los niños

Candace: Si,mama

Linda: Lawrence,ayúdame con las maletas

Lawrence: Si,cariño

Jeremy: *sale de la cabina del piloto del avión* Buenas tardes,Sres Flynn ¿Ya bajaron Candace y los niños?

Linda: Si,ellos acaban de salir hace rato hacia el otro lado del aeropuerto de Francia

Jeremy: Esta bien

*Mientras tanto*

Phineas: Bien,Ferb ¿Tienes el cronograma?

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

Candace: Chicos,esperen! Tenemos que ir a conocer el hotel

Isabella: Awww espero que haya una cama para 2 personas

Candace: De hecho,la habitación del hotel solo tiene2 camas para 2 personas,una tele y un balcón con vista panorámica de Paris

Phineas: De lujo,pero si se necesita una cama mas;Ferb tiene el equipo necesario

Isabella: Fabuloso!

Ferb: Es una cama portátil,solo apretando un botón,esta caja se abrirá y ya tendremos la cama

Candace: Le voy a decir a ma…..Esperen ¿Creen qe debe haber una 3era cama?

Phineas: Claro,en una dormirá mama y papa,en otra dormiremos Ferb,Isabella y yo,y tu en otra junto a Jeremy  
Candace: Es fabuloso ¿Qué están esperando vámonos

Isabella: *ve que su teléfono esta repicando* ¿Hola' Ah,hola mama,si ya estamos en Paris,si,estoy siendo acompañada por Phineas,Ferb y Candace…Ah y también Jeremy,el que le gusta Candace

Candace: Hablando de Jeremy ¿Dónde estará? *es interrumpida*

Jeremy: ¿Me llamabas?

Candace: Si,te estaba esperando junto con los niños para irnos al hotel

Jeremy: Si,además mi tio me dio un boleto para una cena romántica que será el sábado por la noche en el Eiffel Ristorante

Isabella: *se emociona* Aaaaaahhhhhhhh

Candace: ¿Qué te pasa Izzy?

Isabella: Jeremy,dame ese boleto,quiero verlo *lo ve* Ohhh por dios y pueden ir 6 personas,sabes que,INVITARE A PHINEAS

Jeremy: Oye Candace ¿Phineas e Isabella no son algo jóvenes para ser novios?

Candace: Bueno…Algo,ya sabes que en el mes pasado Phineas cumplio 13 años ya,y según el,Isabella tiene unos 13 tambien .bueno algo asi me dijo su mama la Sra Garcia Shapiro

Jeremy: Oh,ya ,vámonos al hotel

Candace: Si,pero esperemos a los niños

Linda: Candace,Jeremy,ya estamos listos para comenzar nuestras vacaciones,pero ¿Dónde están Phineas e Isabella?

Ferb: La verdad es que acaban de salir al patio del aeropuerto

*Mientras tanto*

Isabella: Y como te decía,Phineas; El sábado será la inaguracion del Paris Ristorante.

Phineas: De lujo ¿Y quien te dio ese boleto?

Isabella: Me lo dio Jeremy,lo escuche cuando dijo que iba con Candace Al Paris Ristorante,y me di cuenta que son 6 personas

Phineas: *se sonroja* Awww que romántica eres Isabella

Candace: Oigan,"Phinabella" vámonos ya al hotel

Isabella: Okay *le toma la mano a Phineas*

Phineas: Si,vámonos *se van*

*En el hotel*

Candace: Bien este es nuestra habitación del hotel

Phineas: De lujo

Isabella: Ferb ¿Y la cama portátil?

Ferb: *presiona un botón y aparece la cama*

Phineas: Genial,además con techo incluido

Isabella: Se ve tan romántica,que quisiera que durmiéramos juntos solos ahí,Phineas

Phineas: Okay,pero ¿Y Ferb?

Ferb: *presiona un botón y aparece un colchón al lado*

Phineas: Oh,ya veo

*tocan la puerta*

Candace: *abre la puerta* Hola mama,hola papa

Lawrence: Hola,niños,vaya,nunca me imagine esta cama tan lujosa

Candace: Ya sabes,Phineas y Ferb la construyeron

Linda: ¿En serio?

Phineas: Si, asi es

Linda: Asombroso ¿Cómo la hicieron?

Phineas: Utilizamos alfombras y materiales desechables,y usamos todo lo desechable que nos podíamos encontrar

Linda: Awww,Candace,tenias razón de las cosas que hacían Phineas y Ferb

Isabella: Sra Flynn,debes mirar este boleto

Linda: A ver *lo agarra* Vaya ¿La inaguracion del Eiffel Ristorante el sábado? ¿Con 6 personas?

Isabella: Si,y al parecer es una linda cena romántica con Phineas

Candace: Y con Jeremy

Phineas: Isabella,vamos a nuestra cama

Isabella: *se sonroja*

Phineas: ¿Ferb,vemos películas?

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

Phineas: Oigan,y por cierto ¿Dónde esta Perry?

Isabella: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Phineas: Si. Estaba aquí hace rato

*Mientras tanto en el baño*

Monograma: Buen dia Agente P,necesitamos que averigues lo que trama Doofenshmirtz; tu dispositivo que tiene GPS puede localizarlo

Perry: *ve el GPS*

Doofenshmirtz: *aparece en la pantalla* Hola,Perry el Ornitorrinco,donde quiera que estes,ahorita estoy en Paris,porque estoy deseando convertir la Torre Eiffel en una estatua mia,con mi Doofenshmirtz-inador

Perry: *se va hacia la Torre Eiffel*

CONTINUARA


	2. Parte 2 y 3

VACACIONES EN PARIS PTE 2 Y 3: EL MALVADO PLAN DE DOOFENSIMIRTZ /PREPARANDOSE PARA LA INAGURACION DEL RISTORANTE

Escuchar tonada de DEInc : watch?v=AfYZRYMeN9o

Jingle: "Doofenshmirtz de vacaciones en Pariiiiiiiiis!"

Perry: llega a la guarida en Paris de Doofenshmirtz

Dofenshmitz: Oh,hola Perry el Ornitorrinco;que sorpresa que me hallas seguido desde Estados Unidos hasta aquí en Paris. Bueno,te contare mi malvado plan. Veras,Perry;como puedes ver a toda la gente famosa le hacen publicidad,solo observa a Cristiano Ronaldo,Michael Jordan,los cantantes,Brad Pitt,Will Smith e incluso al presidente de Norteamerica,especialmente a mi hermano Roger. Argh,como odio a mi hermano.

Bueno,como sea,he decidido crear un gigantesco monumento en Paris. Te preguntaras porque elegi Paris; bueno,es que Europa siempre tiene los monumentos historicon mas grandes del mundo. Pues,ya veras,Perry el Ornitorrinco; con este artefacto que he inventado,podrá convertirá todo monumento en una estatua llama el Doofenshmirtz-inador. Solo fíjate Perry el ornitorrinco *Doof dispara a una roca,y se convierte en una estatua de Doofenshmirtz de piedra* ¿Ves? A que no es una monada,verdad Perry el Ornitorrinco

*Perry hace su sonido*

Doofesnhmirtz: Bueno,prepárate para ser un yo mas *dispara a Perry*

*Perry esquiva el rayo usando un metal antilaser*

Doofesnhmirtz: Esto no me lo esperaba *el rayo cae sobre los zapatos de Doofenshmirtz* Perry el Ornitorrinco mira lo que hiciste *se rie* Jejejeje,pero muchas gracias por los zapatos igualitos a mi

*Perry le pinta un bigotea los zapatos de Doofenshmirtz*

Doofesnhmirtz: ¿Qué? ¿Les pusiste un bigote a mis hermosos zapatos con mi figura? Pues,mira lo que hago con tu sombrero *le dispara un rayo a Perry que hace que su sombrero se convierta en un gorro con la figura de Doof* Jaajajajaja me gusta tu sombrero

*Perry hace su sonido*

Doofenshmirtz: Bueno,ya basta de jugar. Preparate para observar,como convierto todos los edificios de Paris,o mejor dicho,de todo el continente Europeo, en hermosas figuras de mi.

Solo mira esto *dispara el rayo hacia unos arbustos* ¿Ves,hasta parecieran esculturas de mi figura hechas con arboles. Ademas,lo mejor de todo,es que podre convertir a las fotografías de celebridades,en fotografías de mi

*Perry le tapa los ojos a Doofesnhmirtz y le quita el rayo,y cambia el interruptor para volver a la normalidad las cosas*

Doofesnhmitz: ¿Perry? Eres un malo,que estas haciendo con mi *es golpeado por el rayo* Arfh *se electrocuta* Argh,me rindo,bueno Perry el ornitorrinco;mejor tomemosnos un descanso

*mira a la audiencia* La otra subtrama vendrá en unos minutos

*Se va la señal y vuelve*

En el hotel…

Phineas: Isabella, ¿Quieres salir conmigo a explorar Paris?

Isabella: Me encantaría,Phineas

Phineas: Ferb ¿Quieres venir también?

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

Phineas: Genial,por cierto ¿Trajiste la caja de herramientas portátil y los autos voladores a control remoto?

Ferb: Si,asi es

Candace: Vayanse,yo estare en el Spa

Phineas: Okay,hermana

*se van*

Phineas: Vaya,Paris esta mas hermoso que la ultima vez que vinimos

Ferb: Si,asi es

Isabella: ¿Quieren unos helados?

Phineas: Me encantaría,Isabella;pero ¿No quisieras ver los autos voladores a control remoto que construimos Ferb y yo?

Isabella: me encantaría,podríamos volarlos en la plaza de la Torre Eifel

5 minutos despues….

Phineas: *enseña el auto volador* Isabella este es el auto que fabricamos Ferb y yo. Esto seria un nuevo juguete a la moda

Isabella: De lujo

Phineas: Ferb,prepara todo. Bueno,estos autos,los hemos modificado para que puedan volar a la altura máxima,incluso pueden usarse como jetpacks

Isabella: De lujo

Phineas: Por eso,los autos que fabricamos Ferb y yo, pueden guindarse en la espalda como mochilas,y solo al apretar un botón,podremos volar como si fueran jetpacks

Isabella: Bien,Phineas *se pone su jetpack*

Phineas: *se pone su jetpack*

Ferb: *se pone su jetpack*

Mientras tanto

Niño 1: ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?

Niño 2: Se me hacen familiares;creo que los he visto en alguna parte

Niño 1: Talvez sean Phineas y Ferb de la vida real

Niño 2: Pero si somos caricaturas

Niño 1: Si,pero para nosotros son actores que son filmados

Mientras tanto..

Phineas: Fue divertido,pero creo que aterrizamos sobre un gigantesco edificio

Isabella: Estaremos en problemas

Phineas: No te perocupes ¿Ferb,tienes la soga?

Ferb: *levanta el pulgar*

Phineas: Bien,agárrense fuerte

Isabella: *agarra la mano a Phineas*

Ferb: *se baja*

*Phineas,Ferb e Isabella caen en una fuente de agua*

Isabella: Que romántico fue eso Phineas

Phineas: Lo se

Ferb: Debemos regresar al hotel; ya nos debemos preparar para la inaguracion del Paris Ristorante

*se van al hotel*

Mientras tanto….

Candace: *leyendo un libro* Aww,estas vacaciones son de lo mejor,nada de inventos,bueno,salvo la cama portátil y los autos que pueden usarse como jetpacks

*tocan la puerta*

Candace: Adelante

Phineas,Isabella,Ferb: *entrando*

Candace: Veo que ya llegaron

Phineas: Si,estamos un poco cansados,mejor me ire a bañarme

Isabella: *agarra el control remoto de la televisión y se sube a la cama* Mejor vere un poco de televisión

Locutor de televisión: Ultimas noticias de Paris: Para la inaguracion del Eiffel Ristorante,tendremos un baile a media noche. Tambien,al parecer se ha visto un ornitorrinco paseando por las calles de la ciudad

Isabella: Ja,ese es Perry

Locutor: Por favor,,si lo han visto,llámennos por favor al 0535463243

Isabella: Candace,Ferb ¿Oyeron eso?

Candace: Si,Isabella. Un ornitorrinco perdido es minuto ¡Perry! Perry,es quien se desaparece todos los días

Phineas: *sale del baño* Ahhh ¿Qué? ¿Perry se perdió? ¿En la televisión dijeron algún numero para llamar?

Isabella: Si *marca el numero,y le da el teléfono a Phineas*

Phineas: ¿Hola? ¿Hablo con los estudios de televisión de Paris?

Locutor: Si ¿Qué desea?

Phineas: Recientemente vimos en las noticias sobre un ornitorrinco perdido en la ciudad. Ese ornitorrinco es mi mascota,quisiera poder recuperarla

Locutor: A sus ordenes,digame dirección

Phineas: Pues,a unos metros del Eiffel Ristorante,bueno,en el hotel de Paris

Locutor: Okay,a sus ordenes

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
